The Crossing
by Jhill88
Summary: Here's how I wished last night episode ended


As they walked out of the 3rd precinct Joss Carter and John Reese couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu, she was finally a detective again and he was... still John her Man in a Suit. "Got your man locked up Carter, must feel good" John said itching to hold her hand but knowing it broad daylight it wasn't a good ideal. "Not all of them still haven't been able to loate our pal Simmons" Joss said looking around the street nervously. It wasn't that she didn't feel protected in John's presence she was just worried about Simmons popping up out of nowhere. "Can't have that we'll get him" John said smirking glad to finally have some alone time with his detective. As they near an alleyway Joss handed him a plactic bag containg his phone John couldn't help but notice his gun was missing. "Alright where's my weapon?" He asked her even though he knew the answer. Joss smiled back at him and said "John Doe didn't have a premit, your gun's property of the NYPD now." That left John slighty wondering did she mean herself or her police brethren but instead of asking he said "Time I got some new hardwear" as he watched her smile God she looked so beautiful when she smiled he thought to himself. "Looks like your ride's here" Joss said nodding he head out of the alley towards the aproaching towncar. John finally stoped watching her and watched Finch as he excited the vehicle looking relieved. "Guess we were all worried about you" Joss said and his eyes couldn't help but to lock on hers seeing the true meaning of her words. "Well my number was up, I'm just glad I was with you." John said there was something about her brown eyes that always made it hard to lie to her but he knew honesty was the right way to go as her smile deepened and her dimples showed. FInch who was watching the whole scene slowed down his walk he was in no hurry to inturupt whatever John and Joss were talking about he had no doubt that whatever it was, it was an intimate momement. As he was passing a payphone to cross the street it suddenly started ringing and he hurried back to it worrying about who's number was in danger and hoping it was none of the people in his life he considered his friends. Joss glanced that way as the phone rang finally getting more answers on how Finch and John knew he were in danger but she didn't have long to process it when John said " There's no one I'd rather be with at the end." That alone made Joss hopeful and wonder if he felt the same way she did about him but before she could ask suddenly a voice belonging to no other then Simmons said "You time's up. Told you I'd end you" Shoting John in the shoulder. "NO!" Joss scremed seeing John go down and immediately before she had time to think her gun was in her hand and firing back wounding him but not before he shot her in her chest. As she fell to the floor John immediately begin to slidding closer to her to hold her hand as he wanted to all night. The payphone still rang out and Finch who was watching the whole thing stood stalk still not knowing what to do. John heard Joss grasping for air and tried to comfort her the best he could "I'm right here Joss." Teary eyed Joss squeezed his hand and said "John I need you to do something for me." "Anything Joss but I need you hold on for me." John said teary eyed squeezing her hand back. "I need you to take off my shirt." She gasped his confused face looked down at her shirt and for the first time noticed no blood was on it. "why dectective we haven't even been on a first date yet." He chuckled feeling relieved that Joss was wearing her vest. "Can you sit up for me or do you need help" She looked at him happy to to see his smile even though it was hard to breathe "help." He helped her sit up alittle and lifted her shirt so he could losen the velco at the side. "Glad you decided to wear your vest" John said when it was loose and they were at eye level on the ground. "Yeah I knew he wouldn't resist coming at me." FInch who was still in the middle of the street let out a relieved breath holding back silent tears seeing the couple and knowing they were both alright and would live to see another day and walked back to answer the phone keeping an eye on them. "Let's get out of here Joss." John said scopping her up despite her protests "You're coming home with me." Joss laughed and said "What about HR?" trying her best to sound angry. "Tonight love you're with me... tomorrow we'll go back to saving the world." John said still carrying her to the awaiting car where Finch sat in the driver seat. "Ok John I can do that."


End file.
